The Ultra Warriors
by Musky44
Summary: The brotherhood of evil has a lot of new recruit and the teen titans get some help from new heros.if you want to enter a super villan or super hero plz email me it and tell about the person in about a paragraph POSTPONED


The Ultra Warriors

Chapter One The Arrival of Fighters

On the lone island Iamak, evil was starting. Under the fine sand, swaying palm trees, and beautiful flora; lies an evil lair. This lair belongs to The Brotherhood Of Evil. The members of the gang are ruthless and dangerous. These members are Brain, Malla Gorilla, and Madam Rouge. They were planning some evil stuff. They were planning a way to defeat the Teen Titans and the Doom patrol.

All of a sudden Brain had an idea. "How about we find a lot of enemies of the titans and the doom patrol and attack them or ambush their tower." "I shall send a message that goes all over the world but the titans or the doom patrol can't pick up," Malla Gorilla said as he went to the control room of their evil hideout.

Some where over Tokyo, six super heroes were fighting about where they should get pizza. These heroes weren't the Teen Titans, they were new heroes. These new heroes were the Ultra Warriors. Now these heroes were mostly pre-teens but some were thirteen. to describe them more here is a paragraph on each.

TEEN THUNDER: Andrew Doleson, A.K.A. Teen Thunder, is thirteen and the team leader. He has spiky blonde hair and is very skinny. Andrew is a skater and wears baggy clothes like one. He is five foot six and pretty much doesn't care about anybody but his team mates (mainly GammaRay). He became Teen Thunder in a freak skateboarding accident. He hit a jump and accidentally hit a power line.

JAY: Jay is a gothic pre-teen and is the brains of the team. He was raised by the Azrath monks just like Raven. He is also known as the king of the underworld. He taught Miss Invisible how to turn invisible. His mother, Mallory, dropped him off at Azrath because their planet was over run by evil creatures. Jay has no feelings except laughter. The king of Azrath sent him to earth to find Raven so she would marry him because of a prophecy.

MISS INVISIBLE: Ashley Taeil was a normal seventh grader until she met Jay. She saw Jay lying on the grass badly injured so she decided to heal him. Since Ashley saved him, he taught her how to become invisible. She can turn herself and other things invisible at her choice but has to regain her power by praying to the moon. She really likes Jay but is afraid he doesn't like her so she doesn't admit it.

DOOM: Doom is the fighter of the group and the most inhuman. He came from a planet that had evil creatures everywhere and when you got bit by one you would transform into that beast at night. His mother was bitten by an arachnodred so Doom is part arachnodred. He can become the beast anytime but becomes more beastly every time he transforms.

Gamma Ray: She is a human who was exposed to nuclear rays. She looks like a girl who just came out of bed because of her hair. She wears red a lot and likes the color pink. Her name before she turned into an Ultra Warrior was Sarah Watson. Her dad, Timothy Watson, was a scientist and in a freak nuclear accident he killed himself, his wife, and his son. Sarah was the only known survivor.

WINTER: She has control over all ice. She has pale skin and her hair is long and blue. Her outfit is a blue sparkly dress. She can do ice kicks and punches, she has ice breath, and she can throw icicles. She is also REALLY hott and awesome. She is mostly a loner who joined after a freak icepack accident. She has a crush on Teen Thunder. Her favorite color is skyish wintry blue. (That is the color of all her 'blue' things.) Her name before she turned into Winter was Skyy Coled (sky cold is how you pronounce it)

The Ultra Warriors were having a fight what kind of pizza should they get and where to get it. "I want anchovies," Doom said. "But," Miss Invisible started, "Anchovies are hard for me to digest and when I turn invisible they show in my stomach." "I want ice cream," said Winter. Everybody looked at Winter with a weird face. "What?" she said, "I like ice cream." "K. Now that's over lets chose a pizza and a place to eat. I want cheese and pepperoni," Said Jay while he played his black game boy advance SP. "Yeah, but where is it?" Teen Thunder asked Jay. "In Gothem City," Jay said still playing his game boy. "We'll be there in about five minutes. Until then, everybody change into your civilian clothes."

In about three minutes they were all in their civilian clothes. Teen Thunder wore baggy jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Jay wore a plain black shirt and black jeans with a lot of pockets that were filled with many things. Miss Invisible wore a white shirt that said "What do you Want" and a pair of very short shorts that said "princess" across her butt. Doom wore a black shirt that had a skull and crossbones on it and a pair of jeans. Gamma Ray wore a green sweatshirt and blue jeans. Winter wore a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. (blue of course)

"Every one knows their civilian name?" Teen Thunder asked the team. "I am Patrick." Doom replied "And I am still Jay." Jay said. "I am Ashley and Winter is Courtney." Miss Invisible told Teen Thunder. "I am Sarah," said Gamma Ray. "Good. And I am Andrew. We should turn the ship and land it near your pizza parlor" Teen Thunder told the team. "The pizza Parlor is called Pizoni's Pizza Parlor. It is directly across from the Teen Titan's tower."

When the Ultra Warriors got there, they saw it being attacked by a villain. The villain was doctor light and he was trying to get free pizzas. Right before Teen Thunder changed into his costume he heard "Teen Titans Go!" Jay busted into laughing. Teen Thunder went over to Jay and asked him why he was laughing. "I am laughing because you guys are so gullible. I honestly hate pizza and the only reason I came here is to see the Teen Titans." Miss Invisible asked Jay, "Why do you want to see the Teen Titans" just as she finished buying pizza. "I want to see the Teen Titans because they are my friends and one of them is going to be my future wife."

"WHAT!" yelled Miss Invisible. "I thought you liked me." _Punch_ right into Jay's stomach. "Crap that girl can punch." Jay said under his breath. "I thought you liked me." "Wait! Don't punch me. It is a arranged marriage. The king of Azrath said I had to marry her." Miss Invisible swung another punch at Jay. Then Gamma Ray grabbed Miss Invisible and tried to hold her back. "Please Miss Invisible don't hurt jay." Then Teen Thunder said "Let her go. I want to see Jay get beat up by a girl."

Then Jay said out loud ""(I don't want to write it) Then he turned invisible and ran over to Teen Thunder."I see Raven." Teen Thunder said "What?" Then someone said "Azrath Metroin Zinthos!" Miss Invisible then flew through the air.


End file.
